Pygmalion
by itsallkidstuff
Summary: KagSess pairing. She touched her ears again and her eyes widened. “I’m a demon.” “So it would seem.” The youkai said as he entered her room as if he owned it.
1. Lost and Confused

**First off you have to understand. I LOVE the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings. I think they are soooo cute together. Okay. Um. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Inuyasha. Or Sesshomaru, or Kagome. Sadly.**

**Pygmalion**

* * *

The only thing she could remember was that her name was Kagome and she came from the future. She didn't know how she got to the past, for this was obviously the past, nor did she remember how she got to be in this room.

The room was exquisitely decorated and spoke of wealth. The pallet she was on was covered in heaps and heaps of silk and satin, fur and down. There were curtains keeping the sun out and those looked to be velvet. She closed her eyes though and breathed deeply.

It's a terrifying thing to wake up and have no idea who you are, or even what you look like. She had noticed a small chamber to her right and realized gratefully it was a bathroom. It obviously didn't have plumbing seeing as she was in the past but it had water and hopefully a mirror.

She stood from amidst the most comfortable bed she could possible imagine and walk along the cold mats to the bathroom.

Running her hands along the wall she felt a crescent moon. Something, some whisper of a memory stirred in her, but was gone before he could concentrate on it.

Sighing she walked into the bathroom and say a natural spring. It was a natural spring tub to wash in and a mirror with a basin to freshen up. She made a beeline for the mirror, knowing that seeing herself would bring some comfort.

She was pretty she decided looking into the mirror. Being completely objective of course. She had long hair, so black there were hints of blue, and chocolate brown eyes with flecks of amber, but the most startling thing of all: long elf-like ears. The fact that enormous "earrings" decorated with fangs hung from those ears didn't startle her, even when she noticed that they could come off.

Her second discovery that morning that should have shocked her into at least screaming, came when she touched the "earrings". All at once she noticed that her senses seemed to be kicking into overdrive. She could hear the tinniest drop outside of her window and the muffled giggle of a girl close by. She could feel the tinniest etchings on her "earrings" which happened to be a moon and she could most definitely smell the demon now approaching her room.

"Demon," she whispered to herself. The word popped into her head and in the blink of an eye all the information she had stored in her on demons resurfaced. In human form demons usually had distinctive marking or something that indicated their heritage.

She touched her ears again and her eyes widened. "I'm a demon."

"So it would seem." The youkai said as he entered her room as if he owned it. Later she would realize he did own it.

Looking at the youkai Kagome blushed. Her inner youkai, she could only assume it was that, instantly leaped to attention. She couldn't blame her more animalistic nature though, he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. But since she didn't remember seeing any other male, that wasn't really saying much.

He had long platinum hair, longer even than hers. His eyes were a startling shade of gold, and his ears were long and elf-like, like hers were. The blue crescent moon on his forehead and dramatic magenta stripes on his cheeks added to his appearance. And the delicate stripe on his upper eyelids spoke of his position and rank. Like the moon on the wall something about him gave her a whisper of something she had forgotten.

Her youkai informed her immediately that he was perhaps only slightly stronger than she was and that therefore they should mate. He other side, the side Kagome couldn't quite understand, informed her that he was to be trusted.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are." Kagome's calm question obviously startled the taiyoukai.

He stepped farther into the room and waved away a little green toad youkai. He walked closer to Kagome and took a dignified sniff. His eyes widened, which Kagome was sure didn't happen often. He took a step away from her.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and I am the taiyoukai of the western lands. I found you laying on the ground unconscious, not far from this castle and brought you here."

It wasn't a complete lie, Sesshomaru admitted but it was defiantly not the entire truth. But he had reasons for keeping the truth from his Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello Sesshomaru, may I sit next to you?"_

_Giving neither a yes or no he stared straight ahead. When Kagome did sit down next to him it surprised him to say the least, not that he showed it. _

"_Now that you're here living and traveling with us I wanted to apologize for when we first met."_

_Sesshomaru was startled, which annoyed him, which annoyed him even more. Why did this girl produce these odd emotions in him. He had seen others use these emotions and he had felt some before, but people generally ranked so low on his conscious that they didn't produce anything out of him. Yet she so easily made him feel surprised and annoyed and startled. Why? He could feel his youkai gently nudging for him to take the girl, but that shouldn't have that much sway over him. _

_Seeing Sesshomaru look confused Kagome continued._

"_I'm sorry for pulling the sword out of the rock, if I had know that Inuyasha was going to cut your entire arm off I think I might have tried to stop him."_

"_I probably would have seriously injured you, if not killed that day. My worthless half brother only did what he thought was best, so in that instance he wasn't a complete failure."_

"_Even so," Kagome said taking on a serious look, "I would like to help you."_

_Sesshomaru merely looked at her and raised a silver brow. _

"_I promise not to hurt you." Kagome said as she placed he hand on his left arm. A pink light enveloped his arm and Kagome started to struggle. His youkai was screaming to push her away. The miko energy repelled him, but something told him to stay as still as possible. Looking at the pink light slightly hurt him but he couldn't look away. Suddenly a piercing light filled his eyes, temporarily blinding him, but he felt Kagome start to fall. He caught her and jumped as he felt his left arm responded to the command. His left arm??? _

_Setting her down as carefully as he could he brought his arm up for inspection as the light cleared from his eyes. What power the girl must have to regenerate something that not even his youkai could do. It had cost her though, he thought as he looked at her unconscious form. She gave up something to give him this wonderful gift, and he didn't know why. He didn't particularly know her that well, as he had only been traveling with her and his brother for a week. Why give something up and hurt herself for a youkai, who moments ago wouldn't have batted an eyelash if she had died. As he waited for her to open her eyes he wondered._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh." Kagome said. "Was I running away from you? Because I seem to know you and I can't remember much but I remember your face." She had no clue why she was so calm about the whole thing, but that other part of her told her he was trustworthy.

"No you weren't running away from me." Suddenly complete out of no where Sesshomaru got an idea. He got a wonderful, awful idea. "Someone stole you from me. " He stepped closer to her and took he wrist to his mouth grazing his teeth across it. For most youkai this was the equivalent of kissing a lady's hand. "I realize you can't remember but you were my intended."

* * *

**Bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuum.**

** Why would Sesshomaru do something so cute and devious??? **

**Oh wait, I know why, I wrote it. :  
**

** Um yeah so hope you liked it! There will be more to come.**

* * *


	2. Reassurance

_Yo. :)  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the show. tear _

_Fanfiction was being evil and I couldn't load anything!!! But finally here it is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!__  
_

* * *

"Intended?" Kagome questioned. Her youkai immediately accepted the term. But the other side of her, the side she was beginning to think was human, told her otherwise. Something didn't ring true, but then again nothing did.

"My lady Kagome, I will do all within my power to help you remember you're life." Sesshomaru said as he released her wrist. "I will teach you how to be you again."

While the offer of the gorgeous taiyoukai was deeply attractive, Kagome doubted. "I hate to be rude Sesshomaru, but how do I know that you really were my intended? Maybe you were the one who made me lose my memory in the first place." Kagome winced at her blunt speech but wanted some reassurance.

"Lady Kagome your fears are rational, but I am a taiyoukai and it is considered treason to say that I am lying."

"Oh no I didn't…" Kagome started to panic. Here she was in a place she had never seen, with a face she couldn't remember and talking to a youkai that she wanted desperately to jump. All she wanted was to curl up and cry, maybe then she could remember something, anything. Tears started to form and Sesshomaru stepped away from her again.

"You won't be punished though. You are my intended mate and as such you have privileges. Stop crying." The last statement was supposed to sound authoritative and cold, but all Kagome heard was a youkai quite uncomfortable with women's feelings. Laughter bubbled up, replacing the tears.

"It seems that you have a weak point after all." Kagome said as she wiped her eyes. Yet her simple statement sparked another memory in Sesshomaru.

**_Flashback_**

_"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked loudly. _

_"I am carrying Kagome back to the camp." Sesshomaru had Kagome bridal style in his arms. _

_"I can see that but what happened?? What did you do to her?!?" Being Inuyasha he was quick to the sword. _

_"You're getting extremely emotional over someone you would replace so easily." _

_"What are you yapping about? We were talking about what happened to her." All the yelling coming from Inuyasha stirred Kagome's waking mind. As she came to she heard the rather one sided argument. Sesshomaru never raised his voice. _

_"If you must know little brother she healed my arm for me. She also apologized for helping you to cut it off in the first place." _

_"She would never. She's not stupid. You were in full youkai form. You would have slaughtered us if I hadn't done something." _

_"Wrong again Inuyasha. I, unlike you, have control when in my full demon form. I wouldn't have touched a hair on her head. You on the other hand would have been cut to pieces." _

_"Why are you even here Sesshomaru? It's not like I need your help." _

_"Don't be ungrateful. You need me more than ever. The end of this is near and you need all the help you can get." Almost as an afterthought Sesshomaru said, "If I was not here then this miko Kagome, along with the other fragile humans in your group would perish. Then you would have two dead loves on your hands." _

_"Shut up Sesshomaru. These humans know what they are getting into they all have their own reasons. And I never said I loved Kagome! Why would you think that! Just because she looks like Kikyo doesn't mean that she is her. Nothing could replace Kikyo in my heart!" _

_Kagome tried hard not to cry, but when the first love of your life rejects you so utterly it hurts. And you have no guards against it. _

_"Inuyasha have you forgotten whom you were speaking to? Have I ever given you any indication that your love life is of interest to me? I will try to pretend that I didn't hear that, maybe then I won't remember that 2 minutes of my life was wasted on your babbling." Sesshomaru's dead pan voice angered Inuyasha to no end but Sesshomaru simply walked away from Inuyasha with Kagome still in his arms. _

_'That was a success' Sesshomaru thought. 'I am not saying that I will go after her in any regards, but it is nice to have an open field' _

'Your kidding yourself'

_'…' _

'Ever since you opened up your heart to Rin, humans have been growing on you. It's like the plague. You want the human girl, the (Sesshomaru could practically hear the sneer) miko. You do realize that you're going against all codes of conduct on this.'

_'I don't need my baser side telling me about rules. I can see what you want to do to her.' _

'I'm not telling you not to go after her. I'm telling you to hurry up. I hate being held back.'

_Throughout the mental conversation Kagome had let some tears escape. Her heart was broken and while she knew it would have happened eventually she hated that it had been now. And what was worse was that she felt slightly guilty, because when Inuyasha said that he didn't love her she felt some relief. She shifted closer to Sesshomaru and sighed. She liked him, and along with that came complications galore. Why Sesshomaru? A few months ago he wouldn't have batted an eyelash if she died. _

_"Are you crying? I know you're awake." Sesshomaru stopped and set Kagome down. _

_"I'm fine." Kagome would have stopped there, but at the look from Sesshomaru, continued. "Getting told practically to your face that your love isn't reciprocated isn't exactly a walk in the park." Kagome sniffled. _

_"A walk in the park?" Kagome laughed slightly at the cultural differences. "I would prefer it if you didn't cry." Sesshomaru said roughly. _

_"Excuse me? Are my tears bothering you? I'm not even fully crying right now, and it bothers you?" _

_"I never said that it bothered me, I would simply prefer it if you didn't continue shedding tears over the half-breed." _

_"It seems you have a weakness after all Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled for real this time. "Let's go back to camp. I bet Shippo and Rin are wondering where we are." Then Kagome did something that completely threw the taiyoukai for a loop, something he knew he shouldn't have let her do. Kagome grabbed his hand and held it as they walked back to camp. _

**_End Flashback _**

"I wouldn't call tears my weakness lady Kagome." Sesshomaru gave an extremely rare grin. Well at least it would be considered a grin for him, but if say Kagome had made the exact same expression one would think she was mad.

Kagome blushed at the subtle compliment. "Do you have anything concrete to let me know that I can trust you?"

"In fact I do. I hope a child is concrete enough for you." At Kagome's alarmed expression he let another grin out. "It's not your's." She sighed in relief and followed Sesshomaru out of the door.

Sesshomaru led her down the lengthy hallways of his castle. She passed room after room and saw wealth in all of them. Sesshomaru was not a poor lord, down on his luck. He was the real deal, king or prince with all the trimmings. At last Sesshomaru came to a specific door.

"Brace yourself."

"Excuse me?" But Sesshomaru had already slid the door open and two balls of energy came out. They both shouted, "Kagome!" and tackled her.

Neither of the little ones gave her time to collect herself luckily her demon speed and strength kept her upright.

"Kagome we were so worried about you. You weren't waking up and after the," the boy glanced up to Sesshomaru who was giving him a look. "We just were worried." The little kitsune (if she wasn't mistaken) snuggled himself closer to her. The little human girl with dark brown hair and exotically upturned eyes looked ready to burst.

"Lady Kagome Rin missed you. You promised you were going to teach Rin how to skip the rope and you said you were going to help Rin not be afraid of wolves. And then you wouldn't wake up and Rin was so frightened. But Sesshomaru-sama said to be patient, that after all you went through it might take some time."

Sesshomaru who stood in the doorway during all this smiled. Everything was working out beautifully. The children calmed Kagome's fears and Kagome calmed their fears as well. And neither of the little ones had said anything that suggested against his little white lie.

After the battle with Naraku everything was in so much chaos that it hadn't been particularly hard to take Kagome and the children away. Inuyasha was slightly injured, but it was his love Kikyo who had all his attention, even though she was alive it was at the expense of Kagome. And the monk and demon hunter were so into each other it was practically indecent.

Kagome had made it clear that she was not considering a relationship with him because of something about time and a well. But Sesshomaru had already decided that she would be his. The fact that she was an inu youkai now only added a huge plus. He had had a plan to woo Kagome, but as she woke up and didn't remember Sesshomaru's plans went out the window. It was fate that gave him this opportunity.

He would mold Kagome into the perfect mate. Sure she would keep some of her personality but all the little flaws that he was sure she had (how could she not? She was human up until 4 days ago) would be wiped away as fast as her old scent had. This new Kagome smelled if it was possible better than she had as a ningen and Sesshomaru took that as a sign of things to come.

* * *

_OMG. Sesshomaru is sooo cute, but he wants to change Kagome! Sorry about all the flashbacks too. But I think the next chapter will be the last one with a flashback. I mean I have to talk about the battle with Naraku! Okay well… Peace! Until next time J_


End file.
